Watching: A New Hope
by starwarsgirl22
Summary: The Jedi Council received an old holovid with a note claiming it will tell them about the future. How will they react? And most importantly how will Anakin react? - slow updates. no joke
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: heyyyy guys. So this is my first fanfic like ever. I'm usually just a reader but I have always had a bit of a knack for writing so I was like "hey why don't I make one of these?", so here I am writing this. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything. Please don't judge to harshly, this is my first fanfic and i'm only like 13 so yeah. Anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IF I DID (WHICH I DON'T) I WOULD NEVER HAD SOLD IT TO DISNEY (NO HATE).**

* * *

Earlier that day the Jedi Council had received a holovid and with it a note claiming it would tell them about the future. The Jedi decided to just brush it off as some foolish joke before they received a strong urge from the Force telling them that what the note was telling them was true. The Council was astonished, a holovid that would show them the future? The Council soon decided they watch this holovid, they also decided that this would stay between the Council and that no other Jedi should be told. But of course somehow a young Padawan overheard this and he somehow thought that telling other people would be a good idea and so he told the other Padawans about the holo who told the Younglings and soon pretty much the Jedi Temple knew.

The Jedi Council, who were pretty aware of the rumor going on, announced that they would select a few Knights and Padawans to watch the holovid with them and so Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Caleb Dume found themselves sitting in the Council room watching a holovid.

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...  
**

A few Jedi frowned at this, confused.

"But I thought this holo was about the future?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. This is a bit strange." Obi-wan agreed

** A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity.**

The very sudden and loud music fills the air and causes some Jedi to jump from surprise. Ahsoka almost jumps out of her chair and the look on her face causes Anakin to burst into small giggles.

**It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. **

"Rebels? Galactic Empire?" Anakin said, confused, "What happened to the Separatists and the Republic? Are the Separatists going to win the war?"

Yoda hummed in thought, "Hmm, to find answers, watch more of the holovid, we must."

**During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. **

Everyone gasped in horror.

"We have to stop this from happening!" Anakin said "Think of all the people it could kill, all the damage it could cause!"

"I agree with Skywalker we should send a group of Jedi to look for the plans. I have a feeling that the Separatists have been planning this for a long time now." Mace said with a frown.

"Yes, yes, meditate on this I shall." Master Yoda agreed.

**Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**

"Who's Princess Leia?" Caleb asked no one in particular.

**The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness.**

"Is that Tatooine?" Anakin said.

**A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate. **

**1 INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN PASSAGEWAY 1 **

**An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, Artoo-Detoo (R2- D2) and See-Threepio (C-3PO) struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered. Artoo is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design.**

"Hey there's Artoo and Threepio!" Ahsoka said.

**Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way. **

**THREEPIO Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!**

"What are they doing here?" Anakin questioned.

**Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) We're doomed!**

"That sounds like something Threepio would say." Anakin smiled.

**The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that only another robot could understand. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) There'll be no escape for the Princess this time.**

"Again who is this princess?" Caleb questioned.

"While all this is happening all you care about is some princess" Ahsoka teased.

Caleb flushed. "Hey! I'm just asking a question." He said a bit embarassed.

"You will soon learn the answer my Padawan." Master Billaba said, amused.

**Artoo continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) What's that?**

"Dunno" Ahsoka said casually.

**2 EXT. SPACECRAFT IN SPACE 2 **

**The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.**

**3 INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER 3 **

**The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored spacesuited stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces. An explosion hits near the robots.**

"Hey aren't those clone troopers" Anakin asked in bewilderment. Why were they attacking rebels? From what he had seen the rebels were the good guys.

"There armor looks a bit different though skyguy" Ahsoka pointed out.

"It could be that they just have similar armor" Master Koon said.

**THREEPIO I should have known better than to trust the logic of a half-sized thermocapsulary dehousing assister... **

**Artoo counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages ** **around the two hapless robots.**

**INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN HALLWAY 5 **

**The awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the fascist white armored suits of the Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run in a frenzied panic.**

Anakin didn't what had gotten into him but as soon as he saw that man in black he instantly hated him. He also kinda felt guilty. If this was the future it meant he had probably failed bringing peace to the Galaxy. He was the chosen one.

**6 INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER 6 **

**A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome. Artoo makes beeping sounds. **

**7 INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER 7 **

**Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance. **

**THREEPIO Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you? **

**A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smokefilled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about sixteen years old) stands in front of Artoo.**

"Well I think that's the princess Caleb. What do you think?" Ahsoka smirked

Caleb just gave her an embarrassed expression and look away.

**3\. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's computer face, then watches as the little robot joins his companion. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) At last! Where have you been? **

**Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what! **

**Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the subhallway. Threepio chases after him.**

"Where's he going?" Ahsoka asked randomly

"I don't know little 'soka." Master Plo koon replied.

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Wait a minute, where are you going? **

**Artoo responds with electronic beeps. **

**8 INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - CORRIDOR 8 **

**The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord. **

**IMPERIAL OFFICER The Death Star plans are not in the main computer. **

**Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.**

Obi-wan can't help but feel sorry for the Rebel.

**VADER Where are those transmissions you intercepted? Vader lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat. **

**VADER (CONT'D) What have you done with those plans? **

**REBEL OFFICER We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah... This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission.**

**VADER If this is a consular ship... were is the Ambassador? **

**4\. The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops. **

**VADER (CONT'D) Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!**

"Where are all the Jedi though?" Anakin asked "Surely we would help out the rebels wouldn't we?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling that that man is a Sith Lord. Surely we would be helping the rebels" Master Mundi said.

"The Separatists had won the war, they must have. In hiding, the Jedi could have gone. Hmm?" Master Yoda pointed out as a possiblity.

**The stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways. **

**9 INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY 9 **

**The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate.**

"She looks a lot like Padme" Anakin pointed out. _She looks very alike... too alike. She has the same brown hair and eyes. Could it our daughter! It is possible. Padme is about 4 months pregnant._

"Yes, she does look a lot like her doesn't she?" Obi-wan agreed. Obi-wan turned his head to look at his old Padawan, he knew Anakin and Padme were closer then they should be and he did suspect something going on between them but he trusted Anakin and though he was quite reckless at times he would never do something like that.

** The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her. **

**TROOPER There she is! Set for stun! **

**Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol.**

"She quite a brave girl" Master Mundi said quietly.

**She starts to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body. **

**TROOPER (CONT'D) She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner. **

* * *

**First chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Ok, ok, I know Ahsoka left the order before this but I just had to add her in this story. I mean she one of my favorite characters from the star wars saga! Again I am really sorry if there was any spelling errors or anything. I read it through a few times and fixed some stuff. Anyways, until the next chapter! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY 10**

**Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod.**

"Do you think that Leia gave artoo the plans so he could escape and bring it to the rebels?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Yeah, and he's probably taking Threepio with him." Anakin smiled.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he did that" Obi-wan laughed, shaking his head.

**THREEPIO Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure..**

**Artoo beeps something to him.**

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**5\. Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!**

**Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily. A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) I'm going to regret this.**

_Typical threepio _Anakin smiled to himself.

**11 INT. IMPERIAL STARDESTROYER 11 **

**On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft. **

**CHIEF PILOT There goes another one. **

**CAPTAIN Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been shortcircuited.**

Anakin stared at them like they were stupid, which they were. He didn't want the Empire to get the plans back or anything but still. From the corner of his eyes he saw Ahsoka staring at the screen with the same expression.

**12 INT. LIFEPOD 12 **

**Artoo and Threepio look out at the receding Imperial starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy. **

**THREEPIO That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here.**

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow.

**Artoo beeps an assuring response. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Are you sure this things safe?**

**INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - HALLWAY 16 **

**Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move. **

**LEIA Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic...**

Obi-wan stared at this girl. She looked so much like Padme and acted a bit like what Padme would probably do if she was in a similar situation with a bit of a Anakin twist to it. He also knew that the senator was going to have a child in a few months.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe Anakin had broken the Jedi Code, but he quickly pushed away that thought. _No Anakin wouldn't _He thought firmly to himself. However, the evidence seemed to be pointing against it.

A few other Jedi had also noticed the similarities between the senator and this girl.

**VADER Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you. **

**LEIA I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...**

"I don't know why she's still denying it. He obviously knows she's part of the Rebel Alliance." Ahsoka said.

"It's called stubbornness Ahsoka" Anakin rolled his eyes.

Ahsoka just glared at her master before rolling her eyes.

**VADER You're a part of the Rebel Alliance... and a traitor. Take her away! **

**9\. Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander turns to Vader. **

**COMMANDER Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate. **

**VADER I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base! **

**COMMANDER She'll die before she tells you anything.**

"That's for sure" Anakin murmured.

A few people looked towards Anakin.

"What!" Anakin said "She doesn't seem like the type of person to betray people like that"

**VADER Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed! Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the Commander. They stop and snap to attention. **

**SECOND OFFICER Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard. Vader turns to the Commander. **

**VADER She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time. **

**COMMANDER Yes, sir. **

**17 EXT. SPACE 17 **

**The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the planet Tatooine.**

Yep that's Tatooine all right." Anakin confirmed.

**10\. 18 EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT 18 **

**Jundland, or "No Man's Land", where the rugged desert mesas meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the distance rests half buried in the** sand.

**THREEPIO How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life. **

**Artoo answers with beeping sounds. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.**

"How could anyone freeze in a desert?"Anakin joked.

**Artoo continues to respond with beeping sounds. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) What a desolate place this is.**

"Well that's damn right for sure." Anakin agreed.

**Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas. Threepio stops and yells at him. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Where are you going? A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small robot. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier.**

"Threepio just go with artoo!" Ahsoka said annoyed.

"My thoughts exactly" Anakin said, also a bit annoyed with threepio.

**Artoo counters with a long whistle. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) What makes you think there are settlements over there? **

**Artoo continues to make beeping sounds. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Don't get technical with me. **

**Artoo continues to make beeping sounds. **

**11\. THREEPIO (CONT'D) What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap** **pile!**

**Threepio gives the little robot a kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it. **

**Artoo's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering mesas. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) No more adventures. I'm not going that way. **

**Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.**

**EXT. TATOOINE - DUNE SEA 19 **

**Threepio, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas.**

"I said you should have gone with artoo." Ahsoka said.

**THREEPIO That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.**

Most of the Jedi raised there eyebrows.

**In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved! **

**The bronze android waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport.**

"Isn't that a Jawa Sandcrawler?" Anakin said.

"What are those master?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"Jawas usually just steal droids and parts and sell them for credits and they usually rise those transport. There called Sandcrawlers." Anakin explained to his padawan though everyone else also listened since they didn't know what they were themselves.

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Over here! Help! Please, help!**

Ahsoka brought her hands to her face and just said "Oh threepio".

Obi-wan just chuckled.

**EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - SUNSET 21 **

**The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. Artoo moves cautiously through the creepy rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a moment. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way.**

_Why is this taking so long? _Ahsoka mentally whined.

**In the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. ****A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path. **

**The unsuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.**

"Well there goes artoo" Anakin said.

**22 EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - SANDCRAWLER - SUNSET 22 **

**The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon to a huge tanklike vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a small disk on the side of Artoo and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little robot is sucked into the giant machine. **

**The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport. **

**16\. 23 INT. SANDCRAWLER - HOLD AREA 23 **

**It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Artoo switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and maimed astro-robots. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber. **

**24 INT. SANDCRAWLER - PRISON AREA 24 **

**Artoo enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation, while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom. **

**THREEPIO Artoo-Detoo! It's you! It's you! **

**A battered Threepio scrambles up to Artoo and embraces him.**

"Awwww. Who knew threepio cared so much for artoo?" Ahsoka said, smiling.

**25 EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - SANDCRAWLER - SUNSET 25 **

**The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns, which are slowly setting over a distant mountain ridge. **

**26 EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - DAY 26 **

**Four Imperial stormtroopers mill about in front of the halfburied lifepod that brought Artoo and Threepio to Tatooine. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away. **

**FIRST TROOPER Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction. **

**A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and gives it to the first trooper. **

**SECOND TROOPER Look, sir - droids. **

**27 EXT. TATOOINE - DUNES 27 **

**The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune. **

**28 INT. SANDCRAWLER 28 **

**Threepio and Artoo noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. Artoo appears to be shut off. **

**THREEPIO Wake up! Wake up! **

**Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. Threepio's fist bangs the head of Artoo whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. a dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) We're doomed. **

**A Jawa starts moving toward them. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Do you think they'll melt us down? **

**Artoo responds, making beeping sounds. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end? **

**29 EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - LARS HOMESTEAD - AFTERNOON 29 **

**The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including Artoo and Threepio, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house.**

Anakin frowned. Wasn't this the Lars Homestead? Why was the holo showing here?

**The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be. **

**Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slumpshouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker. One of the vile little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language. **

**A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard**

_He looks a lot like me_ Anakin mentally said in his brain. _Sandy blonde hair, the same piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. _

** BERU Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce.**

_Luke was one of the baby names me and Padme chose too!_ Anakin thought _But I was sure I felt a girl through the force. Maybe she has twins, Luke and the other girl from before. But why would they be seperated? And why would Luke be on Tatooine and Leia on Alderaan. Unless something had happened, oh no._

**LUKE It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him. **

**Luke returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader. **

**OWEN I have no need for a protocol droid.**

_And there's Owen, and the woman before must have been Beru!_ Anakin realized but then he was confused. Why didn't he remember threepio. It could be because he looks different now.

**THREEPIO (quickly) Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that... **

**OWEN What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators. **

**THREEPIO Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter... very similar to your vaporators. You could say... **

**OWEN Do you speak Bocce? **

**THREEPIO Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce... **

**OWEN All right shut up! (turning to Jawa) I'll take this one.**

**THREEPIO Shutting up, sir.**

The Jedi laughed.

_Who knew threepio could make threepio shut up? _Anakin smiled

**OWEN Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? ****I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner.**

"Hey! He looks like you skyguy." Ahsoka realized.

Obi-wan also agreed.

**LUKE But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters...**

"And really whiny like you are Anakin!" Obi-wan teased.

"I'm not whiny master!" Anakin said.

"You keep telling yourself that skyguy" Ahsoka said, amused.

**OWEN You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it! **

**LUKE All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go. **

**As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box. **

**Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.**

"Bad motivator" Anakin said.

**LUKE (CONT'D) Uncle Owen... **

**OWEN Yeah? **

**LUKE This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look! **

**OWEN (to the head Jawa) Hey, what're you trying to push on us? **

**The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder. **

**THREEPIO (pointing to Artoo) Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain. **

**LUKE Uncle Owen... **

**OWEN (CONT'D) 20. OWEN Yeah? **

**LUKE What about that one? **

**OWEN (to Jawa) What about that blue one? We'll take that one. **

**With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo. **

**LUKE Yeah, take it away. **

**THREEPIO Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes. **

**Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry. **

**LUKE Okay, let's go. **

**THREEPIO (to Artoo) Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!**

* * *

**That's it guys! Hope you liked this.**

**First of all I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter and i'll be answering a few questions. First up, yes, I will be doing more star wars movie reactions after this but I will be post ESB on a new book I will create after this one is finished. Though I don't think I will be showing the prequels or the sequels, just the OT. Secondly, I don't know if I will be doing reactions to fanmade stuff or something but there is still a chance maybe if im bored or something. As much as I love doing reactions I also wanna write actual books to improve on my writing skills.**

**I will probably be posting again in a week or two. I am also thinking about posting another fanfic. This one will be a Hunger Games fanfic for all you Hunger Games fans out there! It is called Morphling and here is the summary:**

**Evie Brown is a 15 year-old girl who lives in district 7. She was forced to marry the head peacekeeper, she soon gets addicted to morphling afer finding out it helps the pain. About a year later she founds out she may be pregnant and when she is reaped for the 68th Hunger Games her world gets turned upside down. Things get even worse when her ex-boyfriend volunteers, vowing to protect her. **

**Sorry I suck at summaries. Anyways if you want me to post this please tell me cause i'm not really sire whether to post it or not. So thats it for today. Byeeeeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE AREA - LATE AFTERNOON 30 **

**The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Threepio lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face. **

**THREEPIO Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move! **

**Artoo beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage.**

"Isn't he a bit young to be playing with a toy like that?" Ahsoka snickered

Anakin merely smiled.

**Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench. **

**LUKE It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!**

**THREEPIO Is there anything I might do to help? **

**Luke glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face. **

**LUKE Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!**

_I don't blame him for wanting to get off that dustball _Anakin thought to himself.

**THREEPIO I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on. **

**LUKE Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from.**

"I can confirm that" Anakin muttered, remembering all the bad memories he had from there.

**THREEPIO I see, sir. **

**LUKE Uh, you can call me Luke. **

**THREEPIO I see, sir Luke. **

**LUKE (laughing) Just Luke. **

**THREEPIO And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo. 22. **

**LUKE Hello. **

**Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Threepio climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body. **

**LUKE (CONT'D) You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action. **

**THREEPIO With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.**

"And the clone wars" Caleb added.

**LUKE You know of the Rebellion against the Empire? **

**THREEPIO That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir. **

**LUKE Have you been in many battles? **

**THREEPIO Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways.**

A few people giggled.

**Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick. **

**LUKE Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or... **

**The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch threedimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe. 23. **

**LEIA Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.**

Surprised gasps filled the room.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin said in surprise.

**LUKE What's this? Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. **

**THREEPIO What is what?! He asked you a question... (pointing to Leia) What is that?**

**Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. **

**LEIA Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. **

**THREEPIO Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind. **

**Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl. **

**LUKE Who is she? She's beautiful.**

Anakin cringed at that. That could be his twin sister.

**THREEPIO I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. **

**LEIA Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi... **

**THREEPIO I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to... **

**LUKE Is there more to this recording? **

**Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle. **

**THREEPIO Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.**

"Why won't he just play the message?" Caleb asked

"Meant for Obi-wan, the message is" Yoda answered

**Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio. **

**THREEPIO (CONT'D) He says he's the property of ObiWan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.**

"Obi-wan what are dong on Tatooine?" Anakin asked.

"Where are all the Jedi when all of this is going on?" Depa Billiba said

"We could have gone into hiding" Master Koon suggested

"From what?" Caleb questioned.

"Well at least we all know Obi-wan is alive" Anakin said, trying to brighten the mood.

**LUKE Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?**

"Ben Kenobi?" Ahsoka said, confused.

**THREEPIO I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about? **

**LUKE Well, I don't know anyone named ObiWan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit.**

"Do you know who he s talking of Obi-wan?" Mace asked.

"No, i'm afraid i don't" Obi-wan said, shaking his head.

* * *

**Hey guys i'm back! I know i'm a bit late it's just that i've been busy lately, studying for tests and stuff. This chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, sorry about that. Reviews are always welcome but until the next chapter byeeeeeeee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy. I know its been a while since i have posted last. It's just that i haven't been bothered to write for the last couple of months. I really don't have any reason that i haven't updated in this long. The best excuse i can come up with is that i've been really busy doing all that school work there giving us on online school. Anyways. Go follow me on tiktok for funny or relatable content! Not gonna lie most of my videos is about star wars. My account is **

**Also I have decided that I will cut out a few scenes from this movie that doesn't have much to react to. I'm doing this to make it easier for me to write but if you have a problem with this please let me know so I can come up with a solution. **

**Reviews are always welcome! **

* * *

**INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - DINING AREA 31 **

**Luke's Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the wellused kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area. Luke sits with his Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain. **

**]LUKE You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen. **

**OWEN What makes you think that? **

**LUKE Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called ObiWan Kenobi. **

**Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself.**

"Hey what if Master Obi-wan changed his name after whatever happened?" Ahsoka asked

"Well if so. Why didn't he change his last name?" Anakin said

**LUKE (CONT'D) I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben.**

**Owen breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger. **

**OWEN That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now. **

**LUKE But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him? **

**OWEN He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father. **

**LUKE He knew my father? **

**OWEN I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those** **condensers.**

**LUKE Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year. **

**Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it. **

**OWEN You mean the next semester before harvest? **

**LUKE Sure, there're more than enough droids. **

**OWEN Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year. **

**Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle. **

**OWEN (CONT'D) You must understand I need you here, Luke. **

**LUKE But it's a whole 'nother year. **

**OWEN Look, it's only one more season. **

**Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands. **

**LUKE Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left. **

**AUNT BERU Where are you going? **

**LUKE It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids.**

Anakin couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He too once wanted to leave the duftball.

**Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner. **

**AUNT BERU Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him. **

**OWEN I'll make it up to him next year. I promise. **

**AUNT BERU Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him.**

"I can't take it anymore!" Ahsoka said, "Who is his father?"

**OWEN That's what I'm afraid of.**

**INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE **

**Luke enters the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.**

** LUKE What are you doing hiding there? **

**Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight. **

**THREEPIO It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission. **

**LUKE Oh, no! **

**Luke races out of the garage followed by Threepio. **

** EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT WASTELAND - LUKE'S SPEEDER - DAY 37 **

**The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Threepio pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. **

** 38 INT./EXT. LUKE'S SPEEDER - DESERT WASTELAND - TRAVELING -38 DAY**

**Luke leans over the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment. **

**LUKE (yelling) How's that. **

**Threepio signals that is fine and Luke turns back into the wind-whipped cockpit and pops the canopy shut. **

**LUKE (CONT'D) Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well. **

**THREEPIO Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault. **

**LUKE (brightening) Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so... **

**THREEPIO Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt...**

"Oh threepio" Ahsoka said, facepalming.

**LUKE Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid... hit the accelerator. **

**43 EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR - DAY 43 **

**Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror. **

** Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him. **

**BEN Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid.**

"That has to be Obi-wan. Did you here that 'hello there'?" Ahsoka said to her master.

Anakin just laughed.

**Artoo waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around. **

**BEN (CONT'D) Don't worry, he'll be all right. **

**LUKE What happened? **

**BEN Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece. **

**LUKE Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you! **

**BEN The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far? **

**LUKE Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...**

"Yep. That's our artoo" Anakinn said

**there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about? **

**Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard. BEN Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time. **

**LUKE I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead. **

**BEN Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet. **

**LUKE You know him! **

**BEN Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born.**

"Yes! I knew it!" Ahsoka exclaimed while the other Jedi gasped or simply just raised there eyebrows.

"Well guess that is me" Obi-wan said.

"What are you doing on Tatooine?" Anakin asked

"Soon find out we will. Keep on watching we must"

**LUKE Then the droid does belong to you. **

**BEN Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting...**

"You look old" Anakin whispered to Obi-wan.

"Oh be quiet" He retorted

**He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs. **

**BEN (CONT'D) I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers. **

**Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around. **

**LUKE Threepio!**

**INT. KENOBI'S DWELLING 45 **

**The small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sits thinking. **

**LUKE No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter. **

**BEN That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved. **

**LUKE You fought in the Clone Wars? **

**BEN Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father.**

People were getting very suspicious now. The blonde hair and blue eyes. His dislike for Tatooine. His wish to go to the academy and learn to fly. His father a _Jedi Knight._

**LUKE I wish I'd known him. **

**BEN He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds** **me...**

**Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it. **

**BEN (CONT'D) I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did. **

**THREEPIO Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile. **

**LUKE Sure, go ahead. **

**Ben hands Luke the saber. **

**LUKE (CONT'D) What is it? **

**BEN Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.**

The Jedi could obviously see that the lightsaber was the same as Anakin's.

"Skywalker!" Mace Windu yelled

"I guess that confirms it" Anakin muttered under his breath although most of the council heard what he said.

"Skyguy you have a son!" said Ahsoka

"Not yet Ahsoka" Anakin said quietly.

Then the whole Jedi council got into this whole conversation about Anakin breaking the Jedi code. But eventually Ki Adi Mundi made an argument nobody could argue with.

"But if the Jedi Order doesn't exist anymore, there wouldn't be anything wrong with him having a family after he went." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Thank you" said Anakin, though he knew that he had broken the Jedi code long before any of this. He knew that he would have to come clean sometime but maybe not know he decided.

**Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling. **

**BEN (CONT'D) An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire. **

**Luke hasn't really been listening. **

**LUKE How did my father die? **

**BEN A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.**

Everyone gasped.

"So that's why i'm hiding on Tatooine" Obi-wan said.

**LUKE The Force?**

_He doesn't even know what the force is..._ Anakin thought sadly.

**BEN Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. **

**Artoo makes beeping sounds. **

**BEN (CONT'D) Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from. **

**LUKE I saw part of the message he was... **

**Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face. **

**BEN I seem to have found it.**

**Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes. **

**LEIA General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope. **

**There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke has stars in his eyes. **

**BEN You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan.**

"Yep! Take the farm kid with you!" Mace Windu said "It only just a deadly war"

"Oh for goodness sake, It's Anakin's son!" Obi-wan said.

**LUKE (laughing) Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is. **

**BEN I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. **

**LUKE I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here. **

**BEN That's your uncle talking. LUKE (sighing) Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this? BEN Learn about the Force, Luke. **

**LUKE Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead.**** You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going. **

**BEN You must do what you feel is right, of course.**

* * *

**Thats it hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Also go follow me on Tiktok. My account is . Until next time byeeeeeeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there. I just wanted to say again that i will not be putting every scene in a new hope. Just the important ones.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

**EXT. SPACE. 46 **

**An Imperial Stardestroyer heads toward the evil planet-like battle station: the Death Star!**

Everybody gasps.

"What is that?" Caleb asked

"It's the size of a moon!" Obi-wan said.

**47 INT. DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM 47 **

**Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, is speaking. **

**TAGGE Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize. **

**The bitter Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair. **

**MOTTI Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station! **

**TAGGE The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as... **

**Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions, enters. He is followed by his powerful ally, The Sith Lord, Darth Vader. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him.**

"Is that Tarkin?" Anakin said.

"I can't believe it. He's a traitor!" Mace accused

**TARKIN The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away.**

"What!" Ahsoka exclaimed "That's ridiculous!"

**TAGGE That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control wit****hout the bureaucracy? **

**TARKIN The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station. **

**TAGGE And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it. **

**VADER The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands. **

**MOTTI Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!**

"Arrogant idiot" said Mace.

**VADER Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. **

**MOTTI Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort... **

**Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's spell. **

**VADER I find your lack of faith disturbing. **

**TARKIN Enough of this! Vader, release him! **

**VADER As you wish. **

**TARKIN This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke. **

**48 EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND 48 **

**The speeder stops before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Luke and Ben walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies.**

"What happened here?" Ahsoka asked no one in particular.

**LUKE It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before. **

**Ben is crouching in the sand studying the tracks. **

**BEN They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers. **

**LUKE These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio. **

**BEN And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise. **

**LUKE Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas? **

**Luke looks back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.**

**LUKE (CONT'D) If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home! **

**Luke reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races for the speeder and jumps it. **

**BEN Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous.**

"And going to a war in Alderaan isn't?" Anakin said

**Luke races off leaving Ben and the two robots alone with the burning Sandcrawler. **

**50 EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD 50 **

**The speeder roars up to the burning homestead. Luke jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place. **

**LUKE Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen! **

**Luke stumbles around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Suddenly he comes upon their smoldering remains. He is stunned, and cannot speak. Hate replaces fear and a new resolve comes over him.**

Anakin couldn't help but feel bad for his son. He didn't know Beru and Owen very well but they had raised Luke.

**52 INT. DEATH STAR - DETENTION CORRIDOR 52 **

**Two stormtroopers open an electronic cell door and allow several Imperial guards to enter. Princess Leia's face is filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant black torture robot enters, followed by Darth Vader. **

**VADER And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base. **

**The torture robot gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches Princess Leia and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. **

**The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appears peaceful. The muffled screams of the Rebel princess are barely heard.**

The whole council couldn't help but pity the princess.

"Do you think she'll tell them where the base is?" Caleb asked.

"I don't she would ever willingly betray the rebellion like that." Depa Billaba replied.

"But what if Vader looks into her mind. I don't think she is force-sensitive let alone trained." Plo koon said.

**53 EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND 53 **

**There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben and the robots finish burning the dead. Luke drives up in the speeder and Ben walks over to him. **

**BEN There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire. **

**LUKE I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father. **

**55 EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET 55 **

**The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combathardend stormtroopers who look over the two robots. A Trooper questions Luke. **

**TROOPER How long have you had these droids? **

**LUKE About three or four seasons. **

**BEN They're for sale if you want them. **

**TROOPER Let me see your identification. **

**Luke becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID while Ben speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice. **

**BEN You don't need to see his identification. **

**TROOPER We don't need to see his identification. **

**BEN These are not the droids your looking for. **

**TROOPER These are not the droids we're looking for. **

**BEN He can go about his business. **

**TROOPER You can go about your business. **

**BEN (to Luke) Move along. **

**TROOPER Move along. Move along.**

**INT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - CANTINA 57 **

**The young adventurer and his two mechanical servants follow Ben Kenobi into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first the sight is horrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks. Ben moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive but human scum. A huge, rough-looking Bartender stops Luke and the robots. **

**BARTENDER We don't serve their kind here! **

**Luke still recovering from the shock of seeing so many outlandish creatures, doesn't quite catch the bartender's drift. **

**LUKE What? **

**BARTENDER Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here. **

**Luke looks at old Ben, who is busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him a very unfriendly glare. Luke pats Threepio on the shoulder. **

**LUKE Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble. **

**THREEPIO I heartily agree with you sir. **

**Threepio and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks. Ben is standing next to Chewbacca, an eight-foot-tall savagelooking creature resembling a huge grey bushbaby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a furcovered face and soften his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wears two chrome bandoliers, and little else. He is a two-hundred-year-old Wookiee and a sight to behold. Ben speaks to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly lets out a horrifying laugh. Luke is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Ben and the giant Wookiee. Luke is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever. A large, multiple-eyed Creature gives Luke a rough shove. **

**CREATURE Negola dewaghi wooldugger?! **

**The hideous freak is obviously drunk. Luke tries to ignore the creature and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby Human and an even smaller rodent-like beast join the belligerent monstrosity. **

**HUMAN He doesn't like you. **

** LUKE I'm sorry. **

**HUMAN I don't like you either.**

"What did he do?" Anakin said

**The big creature is getting agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young adventurer. **

**HUMAN (CONT'D) Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems. **

**LUKE I'll be careful than. **

**HUMAN You'll be dead. **

**The rodent lets out a loud grunt and everything at the bar moves away. Luke tries to remain cool but it isn't easy. His three adversaries ready their weapons. Old Ben moves in behind Luke. **

**BEN This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something... **

**A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends the young would-be Jedi sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at old Ben. The bartender panics. **

**BARTENDER No blasters! No blaster! **

**With astounding agility old Ben's laser sword sparks to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor. The rodent is cut in two and the giant multiple-eyed creature lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Ben carefully and precisely turns off his laser sword and replaces it on his utility belt. Luke, shaking and totally amazed at the old man's abilities, attempts to stand. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although Ben is given a respectable amount of room at the bar. Luke, rubbing his bruised head, approaches the old man with new awe. Ben points the the Wookiee.**

"Obi-Wan I thought you were hiding, what are you doing swinging a lightsaber around?!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin just face-palmed.

** EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET **

** Threepio paces in front of the cantina as Artoo carries on an electronic conversation with another little red astrodroid. A creature comes out of the cantina and approaches two stormtroopers in the street. **

**THREEPIO I don't like the look of this. **

**INT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - CANTINA **

**Strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Luke, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Ben and Chewbacca to a booth where Han Solo is sitting. Han is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure. **

**HAN Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system.**

"Is that Chewie?" Ahsoka said.

"Why? You know him?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I met him once. You remember that time I got captured to be hunted."

**BEN Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship. **

**HAN Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon? **

**BEN Should I have? **

**HAN It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!**

"That's impossible." Anakin said.

**Ben reacts to Solo's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation. **

**HAN (CONT'D) I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo? **

**BEN Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked. **

**HAN What is it? Some kind of local trouble? **

**BEN Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements. **

**HAN Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance.**

"What ten thousand! They could probably buy there own ship for that!" Anakin exclaimed.

**LUKE Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!**

Ahsoka snickered, "Skyguy jr. is a lot like you Skyguy."

Anakin just gave her small nugde with his elbow.

**HAN But who's going to fly it, kid! You? **

**LUKE You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen... **

**BEN We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan. **

**HAN Seventeen, huh! **

**Han ponders this for a few moments. **

**HAN (CONT'D) Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four. **

**BEN Ninety-four. **

**HAN Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork. **

**Ben and Luke turn around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth.**

"Obi-Wan" Yoda sighed.

"Master." Anakin said, "If going to go into hiding your going to have to do better than that."

Obi-Wan just shrugged.

**TROOPER All right, we'll check it out. **

**The stormtroopers look over at the booth but Luke and Ben are gone. The bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement. **

**HAN Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready. **

**INT. MOS EISLEY - CANTINA **

**As Han is about to leave, Greedo, a slimy green-faced alien with a short trunk-nose, pokes a gun in his side. The creature speaks in a foreign tongue translated into English subtitles. **

**GREEDO Going somewhere, Solo? **

**HAN Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money.**

"Wait what! He owes Jabba money. This guy is crazy." Anakin said.

**Han sits down and the alien sits across from him holding the gun on him. **

**GREEDO It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first.**

"Wello considering that there in a cantina thats probably filled with bounty hunters." Ahsoka said.

**HAN Yeah, but this time I got the money. **

**GREEDO If you give it to me, I might forget I found you. **

**HAN I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba... **

**GREEDO Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser. **

**HAN Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?**

** Han Solo slowly reaches for his gun under the table. **

**GREEDO You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship. **

**HAN Over my dead body. GREEDO That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time. **

**HAN Yes, I'll bet you have. **

**Suddenly the slimy alien disappears in a blinding flash of light. Han pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Han gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves. **

**HAN (CONT'D) Sorry about the mess.**

* * *

**thoughts? tiktok: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay i know i haven't updates i a really long time. Honestly i even really like this story and im not putting all my effort in to this, no i am not saying im gonna abandon this story. I will try to update here and then but honestly my writing could so much better. For now i think i will try to keep on updating this story and i also be posting one-shots on another story i published. Its basically just full of one-shots. Anyways i hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**INT. DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM **

**VADER Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable****. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her.**

"Do you think she's force sensitive?" Ahsoka asked her masters.

"Her shields would of have to be very strong to keep out a sith lord." Obi wan said.

"She would have to be extremely strong with the force to be able to keep out a sith lord at her age. She barely looks 20 years old!" Anakin added.

**An Imperial Officer interrupts the meeting. **

**IMPERIAL OFFICER ****The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set? **

**TARKIN Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion. **

**VADER What do you mean? **

**TARKIN I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station. (to soldier) Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan.**

"What! They can't do that!" Anakin said in horror, "They wouldn't"

**MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT - DOCKING BAY 94**

** Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a** **starship.**

"What a piece of junk!" Anakin said at the same time as Luke.

**LUKE What a piece of junk!**

"He really is his father's son" Obi wan laughed quietly while Anakin glared at him.

** The tall figure of Han Solo comes down the boarding ramp.**

** HAN She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself. **

**Luke scratches his head. It's obvious he isn't sure about all this. Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.**

**HAN (CONT'D) We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here. **

**The group rushes up the gang plank, passing a grinning Han Solo. **

**69 INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON 69 **

**Chewbacca settles into the pilot's chair and starts the mighty engines of the starship. **

** 77 INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT 77**

** Han frantically types information into the ship's computer. Little Artoo appears momentarily at the cockpit doorway, makes a few beeping remarks, then scurries away. **

**HAN It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed. **

"You have no idea" Obi wan said

** 79 INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT 79 **

**Over the shoulders of Chewbacca and Han, we can see the galaxy spread before them. Luke and Ben make their way into the cramped cockpit where Han continues his calculation. **

** HAN Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off. **

**LUKE Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast.**

"Wow skyguy. He is a lot like you" Ahsoka said teasingly to Anakin.

**HAN Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them! **

**80 EXT. SPACE - PLANET TATOOINE 80 **

**Imperial cruisers fire at the pirateship. **

**81 INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT 81 **

**The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window. **

**HAN Here's where the fun begins!**

** BEN How long before you can make the jump to light speed?**

** HAN It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer. The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it.**

** LUKE Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining... **

**HAN Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?**

** The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.**

**LUKE What's that flashing? **

**HAN We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed. **

**83 EXT. DEATH STAR 83 **

**Alderaan looms behind the Death Star battlestation. **

**INT. DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM 84 **

**Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet. **

**MOTTI We've entered the Alderaan system. Vader and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Leia. Her hands are bound**

**LEIA Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board. **

**TARKIN Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life! **

**LEIA I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself! **

**TARKIN Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational.**** No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now.**

** LEIA The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers. **

**TARKIN Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan.**

Gasps of shock filled the room.

"What they can't destroy alderaan!" Anakin said.

** LEIA No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly... **

**TARKIN You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!**

** Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia. **

**TARKIN (CONT'D) I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base? **

**Leia overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan. **

**LEIA (softly) Dantooine. ****They're on Dantooine. **

**TARKIN There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. ****Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready****.**

"What but she told him where the base was!" Ahsoka said, "They can't do that!"

**LEIA What? **

**TARKIN You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough. **

**LEIA ****No!**

* * *

**Thats it. This was a pretty short chapter, just under 2000 words. Hopefully i will update again soon and not take months this time.**


End file.
